


野兽礼仪

by 2384372



Category: Uncategorized - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2384372/pseuds/2384372
Summary: “他们没有信仰，只有底线和原则。”





	野兽礼仪

本薄荷 PWP

42话后剧情魔改/ABO要素/半强迫性行为

 

 

完了。薄荷叹了口气，闭上双眼。

没能看到真相，也没能创造奇迹，即将如此平淡地死去，简直是糟透了的结局。

这种现实又似混乱的梦境，变成一片沉重的潮水向他裹来，猛烈的撞击所带来的痛楚没能让他晕厥过去，反倒让他更加清醒，那一瞬间的幻影变得真实无比：无数的过去从他眼前闪过，那些他能够拯救的而没能拯救的、全然信任而最终背叛的……这部影片最后停留在文森特死去的那时，他的无能为力。

他站在那里，反复地徘徊。

事实上从他选择法医这个职业开始就见过太多难以接受的结局，他一直以来所做都是在悲剧发生之后为死者述说真相和痛苦，很多东西他往往来不及拯救，甚至最终剥夺他发声的权利。他是迟到的正义，失败和遗憾让他耿耿于怀。

“薄荷？！”罗宾的声音从不远处传来将薄荷拉回现实，此刻他的朋友们显然还处于分身乏术中。

是你吗？在哪里、在哪里？关于文森特最后的质问忽然变成蜘蛛锋利的节肢，直直地向他刺来，伤处的钝痛衍变成僵硬的麻木，这次大概来不及闪躲了，唔，奇迹应该不会有吧。

毕竟他并不是擅长创造奇迹的人，于这个世界而言也并非什么特别的存在，毕竟他就是如此来挑战命运的。

但这个结局，如果可以的话，他却不想接受。他还有许多事情要做，珊德拉、布鲁诺乃至于西蒙……可他此刻只能闭上眼而已。

“别死了。”

一句低沉的声音在他耳边响起，像是骤然出现的幻觉，而随即薄荷察觉到自己的衬衫后领被拎起来，一股低调、厚重的烟味逐渐将他包裹起来。因为受伤而迟钝的脑子让他没能一时间想到这声音的主人，只是没来由地觉得奇迹竟然真的如此朴素地、熟悉地造访——他再一次闭上眼，这一次是如释重负地阖上眼皮，幻影像一盏修好了的钟，又重新慢吞吞地向前走去。

“……最后一次，让我再挑战一次……我不会输，我不会认输的。”

在沙漠之中长途跋涉许久的旅人终于得到甘霖，那长久工作的风箱终于泄出最后一股气音，宛然清凉夜风一般，陷入昏睡过去的人小声梦呓般喃喃道。

只是被突然托付感谢的人顿了顿，嫌弃地把他提拎远了，又突然想起什么似的，冷冷哼了一声。

 

“……”

薄荷醒来的时候花了几分钟来整理现状，在他们被奇怪的生物袭击之后他一个人正躺在一个房间里的沙发上，准确来说是他没见过的房间，周围有些黑，他只能隐约地看见些东西，可见的装潢风格却没来由有种熟悉的感觉，这种自恋又闷骚的风格怎么好像在哪里见过？呃，这实在难为他。

果不其然，神经大条的薄荷什么也没能发现，没过多久他便对这个问题放弃思考。

脑袋断片那段时间的记忆始终想不起来，但隐约对被人救了残存着印象，受到冲击的胸口还有些闷痛，顾不上这些他更想知晓罗宾和所罗门他们没事吗？一大堆问题冲进还未完全清醒的脑子里，薄荷有些吃不消，索性重新躺回沙发上。

哇……真皮沙发。

重新靠上冰凉的沙发，薄荷为这丝凉爽发出低声的喟叹。这时他才察觉到有什么不对，这异样并非是昂贵的陈设而来自于自身。虽然受的伤不轻，也不至于让思维敏捷的他朦朦胧胧这么久，这种混沌感对于薄荷来说既陌生又熟悉、不，不如说是对一个Omega来说是熟悉的。

这是预兆，屋漏偏逢连夜雨的预兆。发情期的前兆总会让薄荷思维混乱，他常年掐着日期提前服用抑制剂来遏制这种让他头脑不清楚的情况，因此哪怕亲密好友们也没能发觉他第二性别的特殊。但卡森德拉的时间有些混乱，又或者是一些别的什么影响了信息素，总而言之这场发情全然是意外中的意外。

“糟……”薄荷猛然地从沙发上坐起来，热度攀升得比平时更快，整间屋子里本来若有若无的烟味被数倍放大，撩拨着那些不存在的遐思旖旎。被包裹在其中的医生才后知后觉那是某个Alpha的信息素，如果不是闻不到自己的气味，想必现在整间屋子里也同样会弥漫开来他的信息素。

就像是要印证薄荷的想法，发情期的征兆飞速地向他扑来。一些未知的危机感扑面而来，他必须找到抑制剂，他必须……他不喜欢烟味。乱七八糟念头将清醒时的所有思考都挤走，混乱而陌生的原始霸占了薄荷的脑内，他尝试挪动却掉下了沙发，咚得发出一声闷响。

在他开始被高热和从未如此近距离感受过的情欲泡得迷迷糊糊时，有人忽然推门而进，与此同时，本能与理智还在疯狂互殴的薄荷感觉到了烟味变得浓厚起来。理所当然地，每个发情期的Omega总对Alpha的信息素敏感得不得了，哪怕平日里他经常察知不到他人的心理，此刻的他也能从信息素中感受到一种迫切的冲动、占有、克制的角逐。

“嘶、好痛……谁？”薄荷挣扎着从沙发上掉下去的姿势里抬头望向来人，他本应该警惕，但Alpha信息素将他泡的软绵绵的，将他探究真相时的主动和强势软化得一干二净。

“既然是Omega，为什么不戴环？”信息素的来源一步一步向他贴近，他走得不紧不慢，“还是你认为卡森德拉很安全？”

这种缓慢的贴近对于薄荷来说简直是一种煎熬，信息素越来越浓烈，贴在他的皮肤上从每一个毛孔钻入，他快要被这种味道浸透。在催化之下，发情期的状况越来越糟糕，他甚至能感受到某个隐秘的地方开始自发地分泌液体，这种陌生的本能让他觉得有些难耐。

薄荷放低声，几乎咬到舌尖：“……我不需要用环来保护自己。”

“愚蠢。”Alpha冷哼一声。

这声音真的很熟悉……随着距离的贴近，薄荷逐渐意识到来人的身份——那是比普通Alpha更危险的人，卡森德拉的黑手党首领。本的地位能震慑大多数人，但他不曾惧怕这样的身份或是地位，他有聪明人的自信，只是需要提起警惕性来对抗就能从本那里拿到他想要的。那些隐藏在羚羊骨子里的本能重新醒过来，薄荷吸了一口气，撑起软绵绵的身体，试图恢复之前对峙时的势均力敌。

薄荷显然小看了发情期对他气势的削弱程度，本甚至不必去试探，轻而易举便破解了那点聊胜于无的防御，他瞬间制服了这匹曾经向他正面挑战的羚羊，将人从地上拎起来挤入沙发里。两人的体型差足以让本将这个亚洲来的小医生彻底笼住，同时有着极强侵略性的信息素更加横冲直撞，薄荷有些头晕目眩，感觉自己被直接剥开毫无防备地被侵略。

这种距离让薄荷倍感不适，何况他根本不抽烟，却被强迫浸淫于浓烈的烟味之中，于是他伸手抵住本试图让自己远离那种让人发昏的味道。而在本眼里，Omega眼眶有些发红，整个人明显因情欲而不清醒，与上一次见面的干净清爽完全不同，然而咬着牙开口问出的问题却仍旧让人发笑：“本？你怎么会在这里……抱歉，你有抑制剂吗？唔、还有，所罗门他们没事吗？阿道夫和西蒙……”

他竭力克制住喘息的欲望，完全没有注意到两人姿势有多暧昧，语气正直得像在对一个助人为乐的Beta求助，顺便在触怒本的边缘踩来踩去。

“……”

本挑了挑眉毛。

聪明、不知天高地厚，毫无情趣、神经大条，怎么会有这样的Omega？甚至这家伙不戴环遮掩腺体就算了，还大大咧咧地将领口敞开，从中却看不出任何暗示意味，正直到愚蠢的地步，简直和某个蠢女人如出一辙。

“你要是需要的话，我可以提供。”

只可惜这次他不打算放过这个无数次撞上门来的外乡人。收到回应的薄荷没忘记开口道谢，本的手却直接顺着腰线滑向他的臀部，由下往上探进衬衫里掐住一段精瘦的腰。直接的刺激像一段电流直接打在他的神经上，他禁不住地震颤一下，流畅的肌肉线条在他小腹处直接绷紧，喉咙里发出低低的抽气声。

被方才的提问打断的暧昧气氛重新溜回这间屋子里，本进来时没有开灯，造成某种隐秘的、不可告人的背德性，两人挤在角落的沙发里，满屋子都是他们两人的信息素。薄荷总算发现此“抑制剂”非彼“抑制剂”，本不会认为他说的话是性暗示，只是他的本意被有意曲解了。他伸手去拦住腰后作乱的手，抬腿要踹，而这种程度的招数在本看来小菜一碟，薄荷反倒被人抓住空隙挤入他毫无防备的双腿间，反复暧昧地隔着西装裤蹭动，信息素的压制让他的身体一阵阵发软下滑，被本一只手捞住腰带起来。

“不、呜、你在干什么……等等！”事情发展太快，薄荷完全没法反应，平日里推理的那套逻辑一点用都没有。

本似乎不愿意再和他耗嘴上功夫，直接拽开本来就因两人动作而变得皱巴巴的衬衫，领口大开导致其扣子直接崩开，露出胸前一大片皮肤，那些地方在发情期的濡染下微微泛红。他低下头吻过薄荷的脖颈、锁骨，一直从胸膛向下，甚至加以啃咬，留下红得更深的印记。每触碰一点，薄荷只感觉那种挥之不去的热度缓缓地随着触及下移，分明卡森德拉不在夏季，他却热得汗水都沿着脸廓滴下来，打在锁骨上面发出一声轻响。

衬衫还半挂在薄荷肩上，那些还没被从衣物中剥离出来的皮肤被汗水浸得在洁白的衬衫里透出些许若隐若现的肤色。浑身黏糊糊的，他从未见识过这样的感觉，从而无暇说话了。只能低下头去，显出一种乖顺感，情欲烧灼得越来越厉害，薄荷喉咙里发出粗重的呼吸声，越深的呼吸带来的是越浓的烟味，冰凉的皮沙发也教他挨得滚烫。

这样的反应让任何一个Alpha都会有成就感，本也不例外。他捕获了猎物，曾与他正面叫板的猎物，哪怕他太久没有感受过纯粹的成就感，他也难得地从征服一个这样低位的存在感受到了满足。只是现在还不够，黑手党向来不会压抑自我的欲望，同样，欲望也会推动着家族向前。

他继续将那个初心者向更深的海里拖去。薄荷的确毫无经验，仅有作为医学生的理论知识，注定要让出主导权。本要比他有经验得多，从他完全没注意到自己的皮带被拉掉就能看出来——事实上，他早就搞不清楚思考的重点，被本能推着去关注些奇怪的事情。

“嗯……呼啊……”

腰腹部的皮肤感受到空气的凉意，薄荷几乎是不自觉地蹭掉半挂在腰上的裤子，注意到这点的本低低笑了一声，送上门来的猎物他不会客气，手指摸向身下人的臀缝。那里被Omega分泌的粘液搞得一塌糊涂，深色的内裤被濡湿一片，本故意地勾住那条埋在肉缝里的裤边拉开弹回，发出极其恶劣的声响。

“你这是——”这种直白的挑逗让薄荷差点蹦起来，但他几乎整个人被本圈在怀里，只能咬牙恶狠狠睨了人一眼，可惜本根本不给他造势的机会，下一秒他就感觉到有什么东西进入了身体——本的指尖探入了Omega的后穴，炽热的壁立即将那手指簇拥、挤压，有体液顺着入侵物流出来，一种难以言喻的羞耻感从薄荷的尾椎往上爬去，他绷紧了全身来抵抗这种侵入，将未说完的词吞了回去。

面对这种反抗，迎来的是更加暴力的侵略，本空出一只手在薄荷的腰部将那些贴在腰线上薄薄的肌肉又掐又捏，留下疼痛又爽快的秘辛，他的牙齿咬过方才淌过汗水的锁骨，从上到下耐心地再烙下一遍印记，Alpha总在做这些事，他们不厌其烦，将之贯穿于整场性事。疼痛并着隐秘的快感一道冲向海上漂泊着的小船，摇晃、摇晃，摇摇欲坠。与上半身的耐心不同的是简单粗暴的扩张，手指不知何时从一根变成了两根，它们肆意地就着Omega准备好的淫滑的体液进出，偶尔扫到某个地方，薄荷的喘气声便变得尖锐，一点点褪成呜咽。

他双手推拒着，试图用这种方式就能将太过的快感抵挡在大脑之外，但事实上是他早已彻底被本钳制住，深深地陷入沙发、或者说这片他未涉及过的欲海里，丢盔弃甲。他因为能感受到自己不受控制地迎合那种进出的动作而羞愧，同样也因为巨大的、陌生的快感而渴望更多。薄荷不怎么愿意发出声音，却完全无意识地在本的指尖碰过前列腺的时候从嗓子里发出羊羔般的叫声，朦朦胧胧地发觉这点之后他总不自觉咬牙，差点再一次咬到自己的舌头。

这种完全被情热烧昏头的动作要比让他开口可爱得多。本又发出了轻笑，扩张没必要做得多彻底，Omega的天性注定他们会自己将自己剥开，但这家伙显然还在心理上抗拒。这很有趣，至少比大多数一眼能看清楚想法的Omega要有意思得多。

手指从热情的肉穴里抽出来时带出来那些放荡的液体，本感到了身下的人微不可察地并了并腿。他将软趴趴的一摊家伙捞起来些，随即再把那条西装裤连带着内裤一块儿扒下去。不在没必要的地方耗费耐心是他一贯的原则，哪怕对于性也是一样。于是扒了一大半的裤子还摇摇欲坠地挂在薄荷的一边膝弯上，同皱巴巴的吊在人肩侧的白衬衫衬出欲盖弥彰的性感，哪怕本人还在有气无力地挣扎。

“你这是……是强迫，我会控告……”就算没力气，薄荷还是要说。

本毫不吝啬地拉开裤链放出那根显然等待了太久的巨物，尺寸是与其地位和信息素相称一般。薄荷无意中瞥见一眼，那句上次没能说完的话又一次顿住，飞快地将视线游移到其他地方去，脸颊和耳尖以一种肉眼可见的速度涨红。

“……我会控告你的。”薄荷用与之前的语气不同的干巴巴的语气说完了那句话。

我死定了。他顺便在内心里学着神父的动作给自己画了个十字，虽然他并没有信仰，用中国话来讲，就是临阵抱佛脚。

“是吗，那你可以试试。”他躲闪的小动作没有躲过本的眼睛，这种少有的泄气慌乱一定程度地取悦了他。本仅仅用一只手钳住了小医生的腰，向上抬了些，Alpha勃起许久的性器便挤入臀缝昭显了十成的存在感。前提是之后你还说得出话来，本又补上一句。

“等、等等！我还没……”硬物抵住隐秘处这样缺乏安全感的感觉让薄荷彻底慌乱起来，他撑住自己要向后退，本掐住他腰的手却直接将他拉回来，甚至更过——

“你已经让我等得够久了。”

在进入的一瞬间本同样俯下身去贴在人耳边说了这句话，那声音低沉却带着掩盖不住的躁动和急切，薄荷却没空去察觉出这一点。被填满的感受太过于强烈，直接逼出来他的几滴眼泪，他抵在本的肩膀上叫出声来。本太大了，在分泌了如此多体液之后他的身体仍没有办法完全一口气接纳这存在感极为强烈的巨大，而疼痛和被充满的饱涨感混合起来，变成另一种无法言说的感觉，他从来没有经历过的感觉，直接让他流出眼泪来。

他没有流泪的心情，只是应激性地落泪，抽着气攀住本的肩膀来搜获些力气。一时间许多声音进入薄荷脑中，Omega本能的欢呼和自律者负罪的叹息，他全身滚烫，此刻更是被本为他带来的感受而灼烧。这些疼痛和快感狠狠地烙在他脑中，一如本又掐又咬留下的青青紫紫。

本不是会忏悔的人，他也截断了薄荷忏悔的机会。他们没有信仰，只有底线和原则。

好难受，太难受了，教科书上不是这么说的，薄荷朦朦胧胧地想，也许是因为这人并不符合教科书中的Alpha。这让他有些没来由地气愤，忽然想狠狠地咬那近在咫尺的脖颈一口，而他也这么做了。

他在靠近Alpha腺体的地方留下牙印，鲜红的、带着咬破的皮肤冒出来的血。突如其来的攻击只是让本皱了皱眉，一反常态地没有反击，却开始吻他。从这场情事荒诞的开始至今第一个算得上正常的吻，以一种与其行事风格完全不同的态度吻去刚刚薄荷流出来的眼泪。本慢慢地吻过他的额头、眼角、避开了嘴唇，这些吻如同卡森德拉黑夜里零散在角落里的星星，疏而不荒，甚至失去其本质的情欲感。他们贴得很近，烟味萦绕着若有若无地抚摸薄荷的脸，薄荷不抽烟，哪怕曾经一道共事的人里有个老烟枪也不怎么能习惯烟，可这次至少他没有被呛得咳出来。

最后有个吻才落在薄荷的嘴唇，只不过就如同平静过后的暴风雨一样，与其说这是吻，不如说是野兽一般的噬咬。薄荷一旦放松一些就迎来了本的秋后算账，这一下咬破了他的唇角，铁锈的味道裹着信息素舔入他的口腔，像大型猫科动物的利齿对着这块领地肆无忌惮地蹂躏，把方才的温柔冲刷得七零八落。

……这人绝对在记仇。薄荷疼得直抽气，心里重重比了个中指。

本不会放过机会，他仍然在推进，借这个吻正好把薄荷那张耿直得令人发火的嘴堵个严实，像个不打算听臣民任何辩解的暴君。习惯依靠话术的薄荷被打得措手不及，他忽然发现有些事情靠一张嘴还真的做不到，被堵住的嘴里漏出一些呜呜声，双腿反射性地并紧反倒夹住了本的腰。肉刃一寸一寸劈开内里时像是同样劈开了他的脑子，一旦开始涉及性他就又开始当机，学生时学的生理常识全都烟消云散，理论跟实战完全两码事。

他的心理抗拒一点作用都没有，展现在身体上的是后穴甚至开始适应这种入侵，学会了慢慢地放松，随后再急切地拥簇上去。本的进入挤出些润滑用的体液，把那处地方搞得更加糟糕，薄荷不想直视这种场景，抬手将自己的眼睛遮住，然而这种鸵鸟一样的做法什么都没能改善，反倒让他感觉更敏感起来。这比什么时间都长，长过冰激凌化掉、长过猫咪生下幼崽，本以一种打下印记的方式来侵入他，缓慢地、要让他刻意清醒，直到Alpha的那根性器完全没入，两人同时如释重负，只是薄荷快把脸整个埋进胳膊里去。

本抽出一些，再重新顶进去，高热黏腻的肉穴紧张地咬住他的阴茎，只要稍有动作便立即将他夹紧。这种时刻实在考验他的耐心，比本人识相太多的温柔乡做好完全的准备来适应了他的存在，而人还像只鸵鸟一样拒绝接受现实。本又一次摸上薄荷的腰，一手握住膝弯拉开双腿，锻炼得恰到好处的腰已经被他掐得留下许多指印，谁叫这个地方实在是太适合掌握。

薄荷只察觉到空气里的信息素骤然变了变，随之而来的是大开大合的不断顶弄，肠道被Alpha的性器撑开、填满，空虚感和快感连番冲击着他，这种突然的刺激对于初次的Omega实在太过，哪怕他正处于发情期。

他的理智只够他紧紧咬唇不发出浪荡的叫声，但本在之前的扩张里对他身体的掌握实在是太清楚，没有节奏的操干逐渐开始连连顶上他的前列腺，越来越多的呻吟声控制不住地溢出来，连他一直未被抚慰过的前端也轻轻地抽动起来。太多了、太快了，薄荷胡乱地想着什么，不再保持着鸵鸟姿势，无法克制地仰起头，汗水描过他的睫毛，不知道这些想的东西是否在变成碎片掺杂于压抑的呜咽和呻吟声之中。

“感觉如何？”小心眼的黑手党首领有意作弄他，他的账还没算完，先前折腾过薄荷的手指又扼着他裸露的后颈揉捏，迫使他仰着头送出颈部的曲线，这个姿势让他显得脆弱无比，像被猛兽叼住脖颈的羚羊。

舒服吗，薄荷听到猎食者追逐着他质问，却没有回答的余裕，更怕神志不清的自己说出什么毫无廉耻的话来。他能做的仅是时不时小声叫着推拒，其他的便被本推着走，分不清哪些想法才是他本身。人总是难以拒绝自己的欲望，尤其在卡森德拉，他在本一次无意地撞上那道隐藏着的缝时止不住地震颤，挺直许久的阴茎也分泌出好些高潮之前的前液。混乱的汗水和眼泪挂在脸颊上，薄荷狼狈无比，这场性经历比见到不可见的存在还要脱缰，但黑暗里对方不会看见……他抱着一丝庆幸。

薄荷从快被泪水糊住的眼里看见的是本同样注视着他，如同狼一般的眼睛在黑暗里发着光。这让他忽然意识到，本看得到，因为他本来就是在这黑暗里生活，以这片黑暗为生。

“外乡人，我在让你后悔。”本再次开口，他说得极轻，却足以让昏昏沉沉的薄荷听清每个字。

后悔……什么？

卡森德拉的黑夜是如此长久、如此庞大，它就是卡森德拉的一部分，在其之下生长了各种各样畸形的存在，阳光若是毫无防备地照射进去，必然被瞬间吞噬。布鲁诺如此，他们三个外乡人也一样，在这种情况下还要薄荷转动脑子实在苛刻，他被本操得神志不清，不明白本究竟想让他后悔什么，那些莽撞的质询、轻易而大方的信任，或者是他不愿意戴环来遮掩自己，本来对他而言的难题像又上升了个台阶，他人的心思总是最难推理的。

“哈啊……我不、明白……呜！”该死，薄荷都不记得这是第几次被本强硬打断以至于又咬到自己，他还有好多问题想问本，比如本为什么会出现在那里、又为什么猜到他是Omega，但这些问题全都被本撞得零零碎碎。本又开始挺动腰来顶撞他，一次一次撞向那条微微张开的缝隙，撞击薄荷的底线，比之前的更加凶狠无理，他的手不仅仅停留在腰或者颈后，而是一点点移向正前方，随时能掐断一条性命的位置。如此多的快感堆积起来，将薄荷掀至半空，脚底触不到实地，最终感觉到一种空虚、无能为力的剧痛，他明白那条缝意味着什么，且受伤的位置开始蠢蠢欲动，他有一种本即将要收回这条命的错觉，这本来就是他给的机会，要收回去也理所当然，甚至也许不是错觉。

但他生出自私般地不情愿，覆在他喉咙上的手掌仅仅与其中的血管隔了一层皮肤，逐渐逐渐收紧，压迫着他教他开始窒息，薄荷去抓住那只反复无常的手拼命掰扯，哪怕他被本顶得不断晃动，被情欲蒸腾的快感诱惑，他也没放弃挣扎，直到本顶进了他的生殖腔。

Omega是这样地难以防御本能，难以比拟的狂乱快感使他瞬间失声，薄荷发现自己的喉咙什么都发不出来，包括那些浪荡的、不着边际的呻吟都被吞没，恐惧让他动弹不得，又让他更深地渴望。腔内包裹的液体流出来，那里更加湿热、更加敏感，循着本性缠紧巨大的入侵者，发出一些淫靡的水声。本仍然没有放开他，薄荷却没什么力气再反抗，好像他已经被彻底征服。

他在内腔里深入浅出，性器越来越胀大，几乎将其塑造成唯一的形状，这是成结的预兆。薄荷不断地因着这过分的交合抽紧，从脊柱到脚趾，也无法阻止过多的液体不断流出，水声随着快速的撞击变得越来越大。他的声音回来了，却是肆无忌惮地在发出断续的无意义的词语和窒息边缘的抽吸，尾调扬得过高，好似为了阻止他滑下去而挂在本臂膀上的腿弯。

可他不想，不想，他不要这样放弃。

羚羊正是如此，越是濒死越有反抗的力量。白光逼得越近，他就将本握住他脖子的手攥得越紧，即便他在因为超出控制的快感不断发抖，可那不是因为胆怯。薄荷的意志胜利了，他忽然仰头咬上本离得极近的嘴唇，狠狠地擦破它，从牙缝和呻吟里挤出两个字来：

“……出、去。”

本没有为这最后的袭击所惊诧，他的眼神明显地暗了暗，那点兽性又转瞬即逝，好像未曾来过，他笑了，发出一声哼笑。他松开手，同时也在成结前退出了生殖腔，重重碾过脆弱的肉壁仍让薄荷反应剧烈，Alpha的结在他的肠道里形成，随后液体将冲刷被冲撞得敏感的肠壁，白光终究包裹了他，薄荷蜷缩起脚趾盘紧本的腰，颤抖着被不断抬高至最高处的那片云，然后摔回现实。

星星点点的白色液体落在他小腹上，而Alpha的结消退还要持续许久。薄荷重重地喘着气，脱力般地重新陷进沙发里去，时不时地因为过量的液体填充的饱涨感发出些小声的哼唧，没空再去想这场发情期还会持续多久。

本同样因这舒爽感沉重地呼吸一声，缓慢地舔了舔被咬伤的唇角，舌尖卷过鲜红的血珠带进嘴里，含着薄荷那种清凉味道的腥味在他嘴里弥漫开来——他做的不紧不慢，流露出饱餐后的餍足，如同某种野兽的用餐礼仪。“薄荷”那种带着刺激性的味道让他确信了这个外来的人超越他的想象，他莽撞并非因为不知恐惧，而是一种超越了恐惧的什么，或者单纯地说是疯。

他在这种暂时的沉默里思考些什么，习惯性地点烟，在地上摸了一会儿才拿到打火机，噗，火苗在黑暗中突兀地升起来，又徐徐地陨落。本咬上烟嘴去点烟，手腕突然被人握住，抬起眼才发觉薄荷坐了起来，还把皱巴巴的衬衫重新穿好——除了几颗被崩掉的扣子——衣角遮不住他的大腿根，从缝隙里能看到有液体顺着那里流下沾在了沙发上，刚刚还软绵绵的Omega以一种介于愤愤和尴尬之间的神情瞪着他。

“你要说什么？”本觉得这种表情有点好笑。

薄荷张了张口，没想到该说些什么，羞耻心不允许他提及方才情迷意乱的状况，只能单薄地吐出一句不要抽烟，随后就要松手去捡乱七八糟堆在地面上的裤子。

他没能松开手，本叼着烟反过去握住了他，整个温热的掌心包裹住他的手指到手掌，顺便将一只带着余温的金属物事塞进薄荷手里。他凑过去，就着薄荷的手点燃了烟，与信息素相混的烟味从火光中飘出来，猝不及防地呛了薄荷一下。

烟雾离得极近，薄荷猛烈地咳嗽，咳得眼睛红上一圈差点流出眼泪来，本反而贴上来，以一种拥抱的姿势圈住他，形成一种微妙的封闭空间，这次他倒是意识到这种姿势有多暧昧了，直接咳嗽到愣住。 本的手指在他身上摸索，带着遐思地停留，最后从他衬衫口袋里摸出一张名片来。

本：啧。

薄荷：……？？

这次黑帮头头没把这张被汗水浸软的名片扔掉，尽管表现出明显的不满与嫌弃。或许是因为这张名片长时间待在薄荷胸口的口袋里，浸透了拥有者的信息素，发出淡淡的薄荷味。

薄荷满脸莫名其妙，伸手要拿回来，这种时候发名片纵使神经大条如他也会觉得哪里奇怪，搞得他很像性工作者啊！

“算了。”本先他一步抽回手，挑了挑眉毛，从地面上捡起外套将那张名片塞进口袋里，“就当你拿到教父的敲门砖的代价吧。”

“敲门砖？”

而直到十分钟之后，薄荷攥着一只看起来价值不菲的打火机才意识到这句话的调情意味，把包里的名片全部塞进垃圾桶，他再也不想发名片了。


End file.
